SpiderVerse: Dranea
by draquilax
Summary: Miles travels into the multiverse to gather spider beings and stop the Hobgoblin from destroying the whole world and universe. Jhan Li also known as Dranea has acquired spider powers. Along with her universes Spiderman did they head on a battlefield through a portal opened by Madame Web to assist Miles in preventing this incoming world destruction. Will they be able to stop it?
1. SpiderVerse: Dranea

A loud cheer of praise assaulted my ears as a sea of people jumped for joy, some giving a congratulatory pat on their heroes – _I_ was one of them. My friends from this realm exchanged smiles and a thumbs up with me. Their eyes then grew wide as I felt myself pushed from my side. I was suddenly falling… Falling into another universe, time and dimension.

All memories erased as another new life came into fruition. I was born! Or was I even born? My mind is befuddled by this simple question as a life I didn't exactly have, happened to flood my thought process and memory core. Seeing my parents for the first time, growing up as an infant to a toddler, playing adventure with mom and dad, my first time in school, joined a multi martial arts academy mainly for self defense, middle school and then high school to the tragic event where my mom and dad were blown to bits at some abandoned warehouse while undercover. All I know is that it all happened and this is my life now. My previous past lives once again forgotten, stored away for me to unravel in the distant future but that is another story.

'Tis another boring day at Midtown High, a crowd of students _eager_ to receive knowledge bustled towards their respective classrooms while some hurried to get their textbooks and belongings from their lockers.

 _Me? I intentionally did things at a slow pace._

Trudging along the hallways, my bag in tow as it dragged across the floor as if a ton of textbooks were housed in it. In which case, it does, the bag looking pleased and plump from its owner's feeding. I set forth towards my locker and stuffed my oversized bag inside, not bothering to even grab a single textbook except for a notebook and a pencil. Slamming the locker with a satisfying click, I found myself face to face with the Vice Principal who raised an eyebrow as they glowered at me.

"Hm?"

"The school bell rang and you're late for class!" The Vice Principal hollered at me like it was the nth time I've been caught violating one of the school's rules.

I leaned to the side to find the hallway empty and devoid of life except for me and the monstrous Vice Principal who's snapping at me with her jaws. I then looked back at her innocently, using that kicked puppy expression as an excuse.

She fixed her hair that was tied in a messy bun and adjusted her glasses with a finger, trying to make herself look presentable after going beast mode on me as well as after taking a good look at who I was, sporting a sorry expression, she realized that I was the very student who recently lost both her parents to dangerous criminals.

"Ugh… Oh fine. You're excused and here's your hall pass. I know you had it tough with your parents gone but you got to pull yourself together. Now get to class." She led me to my math class and handed me a card.

"Thanks…" I mumbled but in my mind, I was jumping for joy, thanking whoever invented the kicked puppy expression and entered class.

Our math teacher looked up from her textbook and was about to announce my late arrival but caught a glimpse of the Vice Principal outside.

"Next time, do care to be early Miss Li."

"I will." I handed her my hall pass and went over to my seat. It was handy knowing that the loss of my parents made the whole school staff look sorry for me. It's not that I don't miss them at all. I did grieve but I never shed a tear since I told myself to be strong and with them gone into heaven or something, they'd expect me to find happiness than want to see me sad and depressed. I then opened my notebook and started sketching, continuing a rough sketched comic of our city's new hero – _Spiderman._

Ever since the cool dude showed up fighting crime, defeating bad guys, saving people, I've sought and followed his whereabouts and crime busting stories. Not that I'm a stalker. I was merely intrigued on how he got his powers and all. _Could it be a secret government thing?_ No… They definitely would have kept him contained if ever.

I caught a swift shadow passing by outside our classroom's window on the corner of my eye and turned to stare up at the cloudless skies, shrugging it as just a bird that flew pass.

I continued to think of how Spiderman obtained his powers once more.

 _What if he's an alien from outer space!_ That would have been cool! Although that would seem a little too far-fetched, right? But anyway, there are a lot of possibilities what with the news of the Avengers or even the Guardians of The Galaxy saving the world plus the galaxies beyond our own. That would truly mark that there are definitely life in space.

Somewhat, I wanted to be a part of all that, unlike being stuck here doing homework and attend an _asylum prison_ almost your whole youthful life. _Boring!_

I'd drop school if it weren't for mom and dad's colleagues from the police department keeping an eye on me. Why does mom and dad have to be one of the respected and high ranking officers again? I sighed which marked the end of our math period.

Students exclaimed a resounding _"Yes!"_ as they ran out to head to their next class. As always, I was the last to leave the room after our instructor and I perked up to hear some students exclaiming in a mix of excitement and fearful tones.

"Spiderman's here!"

"Spiderman's in school!"

"Bad guys are attacking!"

"We're under attack!"

 _Spiderman's at school? 'The' Midtown High School? That is totally rad!_

Naturally, in emergencies like these, teachers and the school staff herded the students out and away from danger so I took a few steps back into the classroom and hid under the teacher's desk when our math instructor hurriedly checked for students within the classrooms including the one I was in. Finding that there was not a single student within the premise, she headed out the hallways and instructed some students to head for the school oval and athletic grounds.

I sneaked out the classroom when the coast was clear and sprinted towards the source of action.

Meanwhile at the cafeteria, Spiderman in his black suit dodged a grinding blow that bore a depression into one of the structure's supporting pillars causing cracks around it from a bald guy that looked like polished metal absorbed from acquiring the properties of the cafeteria's metallic food tray. As soon as Spiderman dodged Absorbing Man's attack did he web-zipped on the ceiling and swung away from being impaled on Rhino's horn.

"What's with the team up Rhino? I thought you were a loner.*" Spiderman commented, applying web shots to blind the Absorbing Man who was headed straight at him with iron fists.

"Revenge." Rhino replied angrily, receiving swift punches from his foe.

"Really? Cause last time I've seen you both together was from the abandoned warehouse incident. Revenge? You want to literally hit the books _that_ badly? What would you both _possibly_ want here? Reeducation?"

"Quit yapping those gums of yours. It's time for _you_ to learn your lesson." The school bell suddenly rang when Absorbing Man threw a table at Spiderman whose black suit hissed in agony and writhed like protruding black mass from him, making him try to control his black suit on the spot which Rhino used both as a distraction and an opportunity to barrel towards the hero, cracking the table in two and perhaps a few ribs on Spiderman.

Some of the black mass that make up the symbiote splattered from its main body at the strong impact Rhino made on Spiderman. A drop made its way to a female student who arrived moments ago and was bended on one knee behind a post.

"Is it by chance or are you both smarter just by being under the roof of an educational institution?" Spiderman flipped in mid air from the impact, landing with a defensive pose, the suit now stable after the school bell stopped.

He then webbed the Absorbing Man like that of a mummy and web-zipped behind him. Rhino charged at the two and unfortunately got his partner as the target.

"Hm. I guess it's the former… Revenge on _who exactly_ Aleksei?"

"'Tis none of your business, _bug_!" Rhino answered in Russian accent, not bothering to help his downed comrade.

"Technically, a spider's not an insect but an arachnid.*" Spiderman pointed out and got an angry roar from the beast.

Thinking that the Absorbing Man is down for the count who silently got out of his web casing, Spiderman focused on taking down Rhino when a female voice shouted a warning.

"Spiderman! Look out!"

Just as the warning came, his spider senses tingled, telling him of an incoming danger. He web slinged away just as a wrecking ball swung pass him and it landed on the ground not to gently.

"Well, well, well. Nice of you to simply offer us yourself Jhan Li."

The mention of my name definitely made me feel chills down my spine and the awkwardness seeped in when it was stated by someone who looks like one of those large heavyset herbivorous mammals with a horn on its nose.

"What are you doing here? I can't sign any autographs as of the moment. Get to a safe place." Spiderman exclaimed at my presence.

He was relieved when I ran off so suddenly.

"Get back here and receive punishment for what you've done to me!" Rhino charged at my direction.

"Oh no you don't. The waiting area for autographs is back here and what would a high schooler have done to you? Stole your lunch money?" Spiderman webbed Rhino on the head and steered him away from the fleeing teenager.

As Spiderman fought with the two once again, I ran towards the kitchen and thought. _Aleksei? 'The' Aleksei Systevich? How come I didn't know about this new upgrade of his? Not to mention, why's he after me? The asylum must be taking so much of my time that I missed this detail of Spiderman's foes._ I then grabbed whatever cloth I could find and dashed back.

"Hey Aleksei!" I skidded to a halt and called out to the heavyset man.

Rhino and Spiderman turned towards me. The latter had a look of disbelief, asking me for a reason of my return.

"Why did you run back?! I thought I said that the autograph session would be later."

As if he already had enough problems, I was just fueling the madness of his foes, especially Rhino. Spiderman dodged Absorbing Man's signature ball and chain and was crawling on the walls. I flagged the cloth before me which turned out to be an apron and started flapping it.

"Toro! Toro!"

"Let's see you receive my horn of vengeance!" Rhino charged at me with a surprising speed even with that bulk of his.

My body tensed, shifting my foot as I awaited his approach. With lucky timing, I abandoned the cloth that covered Rhino's face and jumped out of the way, skidding on the floor and burning my arm's skin in the process from the friction.

"Ow! Floor burn. I thought the floor's cool, not the other way around." I complained, rubbing at the sore spots then covered my head with my hands expecting debris to fall and scatter around me as Rhino charged non-stop and got his horn stuck on one of the school's load bearing walls.

Spiderman immediately webbed Rhino on the wall, securing him. I stood up and saw the spider's prey webbed onto the wall.

"What happened to Absorbing Man?"

"He absorbed his lessons not too lightly."

I leaned to find the Absorbing Man groaning in pain and turned to Spiderman when he continued to speak.

"I believe you've done the same for Rhino. We pretty make a great team! But remember, it's only just once. Leave everything to the professionals next time. The police will be here in a sec."

Sirens were heard from afar and that's when Spiderman disappeared. I stood before Captain George Stacy who ordered the policemen to take away the criminals.

"Are you alright, J?" He asked me with concern in his voice.

"Just a minor floor burn" I hid my arms behind me. "Luckily, Spiderman was around to whoop those criminal's afts!" Giving the air in front of me an uppercut, I stopped to glance at the captain and realized my behavior. "I err…"

"J!" Gwen Stacy ran towards me, giving me a bear hug. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

 _Saved by big sis!_ I grinned at the people before me who I regarded as my family after mom and dad left this world. Although I would have preferred them to not get involved with any of their current service under the police department since I couldn't bear to see another loss under criminals and evil doers. However, who would even be courageous enough to face these baddies that prowl in the darkness? You could say that they're the bravest of all.

.

"Thanks for bringing me home Gwen!" I waved at my friend and watched a retreating car that left the peaceful neighborhood I lived in.

Entering the house that was supposed to be occupied by a family, now devoid of others but one, I walked down the empty hall pass my parent's room towards my own when I heard a crashing sound of glass coming from the very room I just passed by. Startled at the noise which I often don't get to have, I grabbed the nearest weapon I could get my hand with. Unfortunately, there was none, for along these hallways were picture frames that hold our family and friend's printed faces in it.

 _Why would I use it as a weapon and bash it to whoever trespassed in my domain?_

Armed with just fists taught under years of training multi martial arts, I cautiously entered the master bedroom.

"Hello?" I called out to whoever was inside the room, checking inside the closets and peeking under the bed.

"Great! This is getting freaky exciting to annoying. Now my mind is wondering towards the paranormal but I haven't seen a thing misplaced or anything broken at all." I leaned on the wall just behind the door when a small rectangular shape sunk from its usual level and clicked back like when one pushes a button.

A sliding sound was heard within the closet and I opened to find another doorway to a lit room.

"What's this?" I entered to check a well lit lab room which I never knew existed and took a peek within.

A section of the room was dark, glass-cased closets harbored vials and containers that were either empty or filled with whatever _sciency_ stuff is in there, plus there were devices that I'm not familiar with or things I haven't seen before. To sum it all up, it was like that of a science lab but it had only four tables and could probably be occupied by a fifth of students within a classroom. Though small, it seemed spacious and properly ventilated even without a single window. I slid a hand across one of the tables as I silently gaped at whatever sat on the cases.

"Mom… Dad… What have you been hiding from me?" _I get it if it's about your work but wouldn't they have retrieved all this by now?_ I wondered, talking to myself.

Lifting my hand that caught dust with it, rubbing them together then wiping them on my pants afterward, I stepped on some glass beneath my shoes. I crouched down to inspect and looked at it in puzzlement.

"What could have gotten this to fall off? Why now?"

Some creepy feeling came over me, giving me goosebumps and the thought about ghosts came into mind once more but another thought led me to guessing that some mutated bug or whatever was originally in it. Although upon closer inspection that made me confirm things, it was indeed empty and not a single goop, dropping or whatever signs that would tell one that something was indeed there caused more goosebumps on me. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end in response to a soft sound of glasses being bumped onto one another. The same happened with a little blot of ink that stained my shirt earlier at school however in a way that it prickled from where it was sticking.

I quickly stood and turned towards the sound then panned around the room looking for the source of the sound, warily. Wide-eyed, a black mass jumped at me, engulfing my whole being. There was a momentary darkness as my vision came to recognize light once the black mass has already shifted in its place.

"W-wha?!" My visions started to steady and clear then I lifted my hands to see them coated with something black like that of an abyss or when one wears leather gloves.

My eyes did widen but it couldn't get any wider when I finally stared at my reflection from the glass cases and saw _Spiderman_ in a black suit! Only it was different and more surprising since it was _me_ I'm looking at.

Imitating Spiderman's _thwip_ hand gesture, webs shot out from my wrist and created little webs on the ceiling which was totally cool and awesome! I hyperventilated in excitement then realized that I finally have powers. I could finally live a life compared to being forced in an _asylum prison_ just to get some stupid rolled up paper with a ribbon tied to it after years of getting ones brain dead.

.

In my room, I glanced at my reflection, studying how I look. I grimaced at the thought of wearing what seemed like tights to me and the look of a _female_ Spiderman. Wouldn't want people to mistake me for him and make Spidey think I'm imitating him or something like that so I scavenged my closet for my _cosplay_ clothes, a Hanfu garment that father bought for my birthday which I was so grateful of.

The coat was that of a dark gray with golden accents and firmly supported by a black girdle paired with black boots. Its hems were tattered and a hood over my head. The back side of the coat bore a spider symbol made after the image of a spitting spider that's large enough to occupy the whole upper body below the neck. I added accessories such as golden upper arm cuffs that are actually concealed weapons or handy tools made into just harmless add-ons and an arm guard that turned out as a case for a bladed weapon which I both found at my parent's lab. I then set off to the city to try and test out what I can do. But before that, my suit inexplicably grew tattered dragon wings when I thought of how I could get there and when wished I could fly like those fearsome creatures. After all, _I love dragons!_

.

"Yahoo!" I flew swiftly across the tall buildings of New York that night, passing over the cloudless skies then down to the vehicles below, dodging them.

It took me a while getting used to this and every time the dark mass engulfs me, I find a surge of energy shoot throughout my body, making me giddy with excitement. It was also pretty convenient to power down and power up whenever I will it which helps me go back and forth from normal student life to being a guardian. A hero doesn't seem fitting for me so I call myself a _guardian._

Fighting crime on local mobsters and criminals got me more experience and people have been asking as to who was this new hero that have appeared in their city. Spiderman himself doesn't know and keeps missing me by a few seconds as I left webbed baddies as soon as he arrives on the scene. Before anyone could give me names, I left marks with the use of webs that bore the symbol I've drawn plus my new guardian name – _Dranea._

.

It's been weeks since I have received these awesome powers from my dear friend and partner, Sym. _Who is he, you ask?_ _Well, it's none other than the dark mass that found 'me' at my parent's lab. Hmm… Yeah... He… found me… Anyways, I'm back at the place that causes your brain cells to deplete, the one I call 'The Asylum Prison'._

Here I am, headed usually at my lockers since I left my humongous overfed bag stuffed in there ever since that day, holding just my sketchbook and mechanical pencil. Instead of facing an empty hallway, students flocked on one area hindered me from getting to my locker which was just where the commotion was.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. You pipz are in my way." I shouldered my way through to get to the front.

"Listen here _puny_ Parker. If you don't cough it up, ohoh _you'll_ really be in a world of _pain_ " A blonde jockey named Flash Thompson was picking on one of our top students in school, Peter Parker.

Instead of giving in to the school bully, Peter stood up for himself where he sat on the floor probably pushed by Flash earlier and without saying a word, had a determined look. This angered Flash since he's reputation rides with his dominance and a lot of students were watching the scene as they cheered on for a fight. Flash's fists tightened and aimed it on Peter's head. But before it made contact, the fist instead landed on an open palm.

"Whoa there yellow beast! That's some punch you got there knowing you haven't gone to years of arduous training in martial arts." I pushed his fist slightly that made him back up.

"Yellow beast?..." He gritted his teeth, one of his eye twitched in annoyance.

"Yeah, like a wild cat ready to pounce on a cute little brown rabbit. Don't you have gym class to attend to?" I said in an annoyed tone, shooing him away.

"Come on Flash. Let's get going before a teacher sees us." One of his friends tugged on his shoulder.

"Tch!" Flash glared at me.

I simply stared back at him unperturbed if ever he gets back at me.

"Listen here uhh…" Flash started to say.

"Jhan Li." I introduced smugly.

Other students whispered among themselves upon hearing the name.

"Girl or not. You'll _pay_ John." Flash declared.

"Oh sure yellow _beast_ , I'm up for a duel anytime, anywhere. It's pronounced as Jhan with an ah, not John by the way. Better clean those ears cause I believe you've been hoarding some earwax." I smirked at him and he returned a flash of annoyance as he set off with his friends, heading for the gym.

The students that flocked the area started to drift away and head for their own class. I stood staring at Peter in a bored manner once more. Peter looked at me, rather confused and uneasy.

"Uhh…" Peter started to say, his index pointing up before him.

"Excuse me." Peter stood aside and stared at me as I opened my locker not without suspiciously glancing at him a few times as I covered the lock while I entered the codes to open it.

My overfed bag greeted me, books pooling out as if wanting air for being stuck inside in a stuffy closed space for a long time. I simply took my math book and stuffed all the others back in, not bothering how messy and unladylike it looks especially with someone behind me, watching my every move. I slammed the locker and turned to head for my first class of the day which was math but some _post_ blocked my way. By post, I mean some guy with brown hair.

"Thanks back there. Jhan right?" Peter scratched the back of his head.

Instead of answering him with a polite response to his thanks, I perked and tilted my head so close to his face.

"You sound familiar. Have we met before?"

Startled by my sudden closeness, he slightly straightened to inch away a bit from my face.

"I don't think so?" Peter shrugged, his shoulders raised.

"I see. Nice meeting you Peter and you're welcome." I started to slowly walk towards my prison cell and added as a reminder. "If ever Flash goes beast mode on you, you know where my locker is."

"Peter! There you are!" The son of the guy who owned Oscorp Industries, Harry Osborne called out to mister top student.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. Professor Raymond needs your assistance on some big project." A scarlet haired girl named Mary Jane Watson gently tugged on Peter's sleeve as the three headed to the left side of the hall.

Peter glanced my way before following behind his two best friends.

.

What could be worse than fighting a villain is that when they're one of Spidey's _top arch enemy_ and another is that you're inexperienced!

I took cover behind a wall, only for it to be blasted. A tall greenish furry man that looked like a mutated jackal was chasing after me. It turned out that my training underground just to get used to fighting in a closed space got me to _un_ luckily stumble upon one of Jackal's hidden lairs. Unfortunately, he was at home and he didn't look like he'd welcome a rare guest from someone as great as me.

Anyways, he found out that I had spider powers and suddenly went all hunting mode on me. I mean, that half jackal guy is crazy! Blasting at a confined space, not to mention that the place could collapse due to the damage it's receiving. Though guess what? I'm in the middle of training and someone voluntarily becomes your partner. I should be thankful right? Wrong! It's just that this one's not friendly and that the game has leveled up.

I deployed my arm blades and charged towards the Jackal, deflecting shots and trying to get closer for me to be able to disarm him and let him taste some of Sym's webs.

"Not so fast, little spider."

I didn't notice his quick movements to the point he was behind me. He kicked me hard but I back flipped then quickly dashed towards an exit. I didn't know about challenging crazy people but getting away from them is the best thing to do.

The Jackal ceased my attempts of escape when he shot nearby me, scorching the wall. I shot multiple organic webs his way, not sparing him a moment to counter. He dodged all of it and was gaining behind me.

I saw light at the end of the tunnel which made us both more determined on our own goals. I sprinted as fast as I can and unfolded my wings to boost up my speed even though I was at a closed space. It's better if I take the fight up top and probably get help or succumb to become one of Jackal's experiments. I shook that thought away for I would never give up and let that happen at all.

Desperate to catch me, the Jackal shot a blast at me. Even though it made contact, I was able to fly out freely but not without receiving a scorch mark on my person.

"How dare you hurt Sym!" I shouted, ramming him at full speed, making him drop into the waters below.

That's what I thought when something heavy held tightly on me with claws running deep and piercing through my skin. It turns out that one of his weapons fell and he hitched a ride on me.

Tussling on mid air, he dug out a syringe from his pockets and was about to administer whatever it is that it contained when Sym partially detached and swatted it away. The item that fell into the waters earlier set off and exploded, causing water to rise and shoot up like a geyser that threw us off guard.

Jackal though had the upper hand and from that little distraction he saw, opened an opportunity for him.

"You're wide open." He kicked me hard towards the nearby docks, making me land on one of the big crates which became my cushion, denting it in the process.

I quickly dodged a blow coming from a strong punch from him that bore a hole on the battered crate and as I was crawling away in pain did he point his blaster at me. His shot would have truly gotten me unconscious or fatally wounded with that distance but it seems that Spiderman came in time by shooting a web and taking away the blaster that scorched the ground instead.

"It's been a long time I haven't seen you Jackal. Is it spider hunting season already?"

Jackal was kicked square on the face and received some punches but then he regained his footing. He looked as if he was enjoying every hit like a masochist then retaliated.

"What a delightful treat! Two spiders ripe for the picking."

"Too bad _Greeny_ , you're not getting any this year." Spiderman smashed a whole full crate on the Jackal to which the latter survived from with superhuman strength and carried it.

Before he could throw the dilapidated crate did I give him a kick on his side, making him drop the crate and fly towards a warehouse.

"Fancy meeting you here Spiderman. I see you've reverted back to your original color scheme. What happened to your black suit? Not your taste anymore?"

"More like it went bad on me."

"Sym tells me it's no ordinary suit but a being from… What? Klyntar?" I started to talk to myself in others view point but I was actually speaking to Sym. "He did what? Oh my gosh… poor guy…"

"Did Jackal inject you with something? Cause right now, you're worrying about nothing." Spidey shoves away the blaster when Jackal reached for it and kneed the furry beast on his solar plexus.

Done with my discussion with Sym, I trudged towards Spiderman crossly with my index pointed at him.

"All this time, you thought of your partner as some kind of tool?"

"P-partner? What are you talking about all of a sudden? Aren't we in the middle of fighting a bad guy here?" Spiderman stepped a few paces back and gestured to Jackal who seemingly just stood from receiving a previous blow on his person.

"That's not the point right now! When you meet with him once again, apologize! I _do_ really hope he finds a better partner…" I trailed off from my last statement.

 _Geez. This is getting ridiculous. Why are girls so hard to understand?_ Spiderman thought and both spider being's attention was on Jackal as he spoke with that grin of his.

"You both sound like a married couple. Don't worry. I'll make sure that you both shall remain together, suffering under my care that is!"

Something was thrown towards me when I was about to defend myself from his statement. My spider senses did tingle but I didn't respond quickly from the warning. I felt myself tackled to the ground by Spidey as an explosion came so close to obliterating us.

I was shocked and my ears were ringing. Spiderman told me to stay down but I couldn't hear him and the red and blue hero dashed off to fight the Jackal. I slowly stood up still hearing the ringing sounds that seem to escalate then felt something that brought shivers from my head to toe.

Instincts told me it was coming from the sky, greatly affecting me and my spider senses were buzzing wildly, making me cover my ears and shake my head to get rid of it. Looking up at the sky, I saw part of it rip a hole out of nowhere and some _thing_ or some _one_ fell from that strange opening.

"Aaaaah!" A guy in some black suit fell from the air.

I tried to take off and catch him but fell back to the ground as the ringing sound assaulted me in my head, impeding my movements and attempts of rescue.

Spiderman was giving the Jackal multiple punches and a back flip kick when his spider senses buzzed. A person fell on top of the Jackal making them both groan in pain.

"Ugh… Thanks for the save uhh…" Another Spiderman in black suit with red highlights on his torso quickly got off the Jackal in surprise. "Oh man. Did _I_ just do that?"

Spiderman was shocked to see the new comer that had his looks, well, his costume in a way.

"Who the heck is _that?_ The Green Goblin?!" The one in black suit said in surprise.

"Well now. Aren't I the luckiest person there is? Not just two spiders but _three!_ " He launched himself at the nearest spider being which was the new comer but was shocked by a venom blast; though that didn't take him out entirely.

The Jackal took the two spidey's by surprise with one of his flash bombs. The next thing they knew, he was gone.

"Who was that green furry guy? The Green Goblin or is he one of Doc Oc's experiments?" The younger spider spoke with familiarity and with ease, knowing that the enemy fled.

"That was Jackal. He's into creating a spider army and how did you know Doc Oc? I don't know any green _gobby_ plus, who are you?"

"Don't freak out dude. I'm Spiderman from another universe." The young spider disregarded to explain about villains from other dimension and skipped to the part of introducing himself.

"Then that means… You're _me_?"

"Not exactly." He took off his mask, revealing his identity.

"I'm Miles."

"You're so young. I'm Peter by the way." Spiderman also took off his mask.

"I know. I've been to all kinds of universes and seen all the Spidermen and girls."

"Wait. There are _girls_ as Spiderman?"

"Uhh.. Yeah. You may know them but some would probably don't have any powers at all in your universe. Ehh… Let's just say it depends on the universe you're in."

"You fell from some kind of portal which is closed now."

"Which is _not_ a great way to travel I tell you man."

I blinked a couple of times, my head clearing from a very loud ringing noise that disappeared as soon as the portal in the sky did. Before that, I was picturing myself falling like the one I just saw earlier. Remembering that now, I quickly went towards the direction to which the person would have fallen onto. I saw two Spiderman with their masks off and was especially shocked at seeing Peter Parker as _the Spiderman._

"I knew it! I thought you sounded familiar!" I shouted, pointing at Peter then crossed my arms on my chest. "And what do we have here? An unveiling party?"

The two of them looked at me questioningly with their heads tilted.

"Miles, this is Dranea. She just got her powers recently." Spiderman introduced, gesturing at me.

"Whoa! I've never seen a spider with wings before!" Miles exclaimed in wonder.

"Oh! That's the work of wonders by my friend Sym!" I pointed a thumb at myself.

"Who's Sym?" Miles asked.

"All I know is that it's some kind of voice in her head." Spiderman received a punch on his shoulder for that to which he rubbed the sore spot with his hand.

"He may be a voice in my head but he's my partner and a friend who sort of molds my suit and wings. Sym if you would be so kind." Sym partially morphed out of my torso like that of a dancing black goop, revealing just my eyes.

"You wear a mask over a mask?" Miles raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that? It's better to secure and conceal one's identity right?" I pointed out.

"Sym… As in a symbiote? That _thing_ could take control of you!" Spiderman exclaimed in concern.

"Now that's why your partner left you!"

"Left me? I took it off since it was being a parasite. It could be doing the same thing on you. Come to think of it, you've been rather angry lately."

"Now look here! Sym is different and F.Y.I. he's not a parasite!" Our faces were so close with one another as we battled with a glaring contest.

"Uhh… Guys." Miles interrupted our argument.

Sym morphed back once again to form my suit and wings as our attention was on the Spiderman from another universe.

"What are you here for anyway?" I asked, still giving glares at Peter who raised his arms defensively.

"Don't freak out but the universe is on the verge of collapsing!" Miles paused to observe our reactions but it seems like we're being a little skeptic about it though we still lent him an ear.

After all, a lot of things should be expected with a world filled of people with superhuman powers. Countless possibilities present themselves and sometimes it happens when you least expect it. He continued to tell us his purpose of coming to our world.

"That's why I'm here to gather all the spider beings across multiple dimensions with the help of Madame Web to battle off Hobgoblin who has upset the balance. He plans to get to the center of all universes and get rid of every Spiderman in all dimensions!"

"That's crazy! It would be like destroying the whole world and every universe out there!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly what Madame Web predicted would happen but we can prevent this. Both of you are the last spider beings I've come for. We're meeting up with the other Spidey's and team up to take down Hobgoblin."

"Wouldn't that upset the balance if we're to gather at one universe all at once?" I asked.

"Temporarily but if we leave Hobgoblin with his own devices then we're doomed all the same." Miles pointed out.

"Of course…"

"Well what are we waiting for? I don't want to end things now. I've got so much to live for." Spiderman said, putting his mask on and Miles did the same.

"Don't be relieved Spidey, we'll continue about our argument _after saving the world and universe_ cause the fun's about to start!" I narrowed my eyes at him then exclaimed in excitement, jumping down a portal that just opened nearby, courtesy of Madame Web.

The two guys looked at each other and Miles gave a shrug while Peter sighed. They then jumped in and followed after me.

* * *

 _* Conversations that were taken from the Spiderman animated shows and games._

Notes:

The blot of ink that stuck on my clothing is part of Spiderman's suit which is a black symbiote that came from space and had Spiderman as its host. It held memories of Spiderman and his spider powers and so it also wielded such which was adopted by the other symbiote that jumped on me from the lab thus making me gain the same spider powers Spiderman has.

Obviously this is not the end. I'd like to know your thoughts about this.  
If ever some would be interested for a complete fanfiction, this will be edited once more for a longer and probably a _detailed_ version of the story since a lot has been skipped and summarized in just a few paragraphs.

Thanks and hope ya'll had a good read! ;3

***Not the complete version (I'd like to know what ya'll think about it if ever I'd continue writing about this.) You could notice that I've skipped and shortened a lot of parts. We'll see in the future if I'd bother (by that I meant if I'm not too lazy or when buddy Laziness, Distraction and Procrastination won't tempt me XP) to make this into a fanfiction complete with a lot of chapters.  
***Want to read this like when one views a book, magazine or comic? Visit my AO3 (draquilax) or Deviantart (JhanLi) account

 **Special Thanks to...**

 **JWBeyond**

 **and everyone!**

 **Dranea design 10/11,12/18**  
 **trad'l J/Dranea & Spiderman 11/8/18; sai 11/9/18;**  
 **trad'l Miles 11/10/18; sai 11/10/18;**  
 **pshp book n sai Dranea spider symbol 11/12/18;**  
 **Story 9/17/18; 10/8,10,12,/18; 11/5,7,12,13/18;**  
 ****tablet****  
 **Spiderman, Miles, Harry, Gwen & George Stacy, MJ, Raymond, Jackal, Rhino, **  
**Absorbing Man, Guardians of The Galaxy, Avengers, Madame Web, Hobgoblin © Marvel**  
 **J / Dranea, Sym, Art & Stowy © ****JhanLi**


	2. Ch1: A Twisted Tale

We go back to before Jhan Li even became Dranea and how events of the past has caused the rip in dimensions and universe.

* * *

 **CH1: A Twisted Tale**

"Spiderman's a menace!" J. Jonah Jameson declared on a big screen television plastered on one of the tall buildings as the aforementioned swung across the bright flat monitor that displayed a live record of the very reporter himself in all of his mustache glory.

 _"Peter Parker here and I guess I got myself a new profile pic."_

The angle of the shot taken was when he swung across the screen, shooting strands of white gossamer as strong as steel on the next building, his pose rather portraying his muscle tone and strength along with a smug look on his face full of confidence and pride. The view was then suddenly zoomed out, focused on the bright wide screen and the newshound, his face contorted in madness as spit flew out of his mouth and that moment was paused. A seemingly mutated zit appear to be on the newshound's nose that wasn't exactly there before, especially when you look at previous records and photos of the _old man_.

 _"What on Earth is that?!"_

Peter Parker shows up in front of the readers/viewers and examines the dot on the paused footage, rubbing a finger on the surface just to make sure it isn't a foreign object stuck on the wall.

 _"It's some kind of mutated red and blue pimple..."_ Peter trailed off and realization hit him. _"Oh wait! That's me! Well, the other me…"_

Peter chuckles embarrassingly then leaves the view with a reddish face like that of a tomato as the paused footage zoomed in on the spider's glorious and epic pose then the video resumes.

 _Anyway, it's been almost a year since I've donned a costume and became New York's hero – Spiderman._

 _Here I am, rushing back home with the grocery Uncle Ben made me run an errand for, swinging back in my red and blue costume just for the feel of it. Plus it's a great way for taking shortcuts to get home with all the traffic down below. I somehow got sidetracked and I'm waaay over the estimated time of just buying groceries._ _Well, what do you expect from being a hero?_ Spiderman was web-swinging across New York's skyscrapers, holding a bag of groceries full of food for dinner _._

 _Boom!_ A bank robbery took place on Spiderman's way back home and three men wearing what looked like cheap knock off _Spiderman_ masks hauled bags of _dirty_ cash behind their backs like dark colored Santa on Halloween. The alarms blared alerting the neighborhood of a robbery.

 _I have to think of a good reason to tell Uncle Ben why it would take me so long to get groceries when I get home. That is, if I get to bring home the whole bag of goods. "Got to remember them after this."_ Spiderman muttered while he webbed the bag of groceries on a wall between some alley before rushing towards the heat of action.

"It's a little too early for Christmas, don't you think?" Spiderman was hanging upside down, tilting his head at the robbers.

The three Spiderman wannabes took out their guns and in a panic, fired at the red and dark blue hero who dodged every single bullet with ease.

"Whoa there! Such a feisty fan club I got here. Why can't we just crawl around and spin webs together?"

More shots were fired at him but in a more confident manner that got the web crawler do a spider dance.

"No? Well, I guess I got no choice but to _check_ you all out." Spiderman crisscrossed his arms and thwipped webs, yanking the duos guns away from them then gave them a whoopin' punch and a roundhouse kick to their persons but one of them took off with a bag of _hard earned dirty cash_ , hugging it like there's no tomorrow.

Spiderman thwipped a web but it went pass the fleeing _Spiderman fan_. The robber felt the chance that he was missed and happily rejoiced in his thoughts but such was short lived that that very notion was turned into an unfortunate smack down with a heavy metal that kissed him which came with the webs pulled in by our hero, stealing his first kiss from that very moment.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark." Spiderman winced then checked _his fan's_ state and wrapped them all together with his webbings in a cocoon like manner along with the stolen money before them.

Sirens blared from the distance and cops came to find the robbers all tied up and groaning with a note saying, " _From your friendly neighborhood Spiderman!"_ accompanied with a chibi drawing of his face in the end.

…

"Uncle Ben, I'm home!" Peter Parker closed shut the front door behind him.

"Peter. You're late for dinner." Uncle Ben poked his head out from the kitchen. "I did what I could with what we have left in the fridge since I guessed you'd be running late. So where are the groceries?"

 _Oh great. Just as I predicted, I forgot them._ He mentally facepalmed, grinning at his Uncle while thinking of an excuse for the nth time. Unluckily for him, he may have used every possible reasonable excuse there is for him to throw at his uncle.

"Let me guess. You were so focused with your studying that you forgot."

"Yes?" Peter managed a forced smile and relaxed that his uncle got him out of his own faults.

Uncle Ben sighed. "You better sort things out Peter or you'll be parading yourself in your underwear one day."

Peter smiled sheepishly as Ben walked towards the living room when the former spotted something on the floor and picked it up. It was a white sealed envelope. He was about to turn it over to check who was the sender when Uncle Ben took it away from him.

"Ah. Thank you for getting my letter Peter. You better go and eat or you'll be eating your dinner cold." Uncle Ben then strode over to his couch, eyeing the envelope as if a weight was put on him that got him so tired suddenly, flopping on the couch in the process, giving his stressed limbs a rest.

Peter watched for a while and went to the kitchen for dinner.

 _Dear Mom, Dad and Aunt May:_

 _Uncle Ben seems to be stressed out so much lately. I know that the letter contains this month's bills. I've been pitching in with what cash I could obtain from my freelancing as a photographer at the Daily Bugle but with school starting in a few weeks, maybe I should just go ahead and get a full time job instead. Well, it's too early for me to drop from school as you'd tell me Aunt May. I'll try what I could to get myself a raise. I just hope I'd do well since facing J. Jonah Jameson pretty much keeps you from getting a word through that thick skull of his. I'm sorry, I'm aware that I should respect my elders but he's just over the top at times._

* * *

I really thought of posting this separately but I decided to place the story in the same work plus I would have posted this probably next year ahaha but I'm itching to have it posted so yeah...

I'm finding it hard to do the illustrations especially digitally since I have other things to do (or I just don't have my priorities organized... :| ). My brain just isn't cooperating at times... Anywayz, I'd love to hear from ya'll so leave a comment. ;)

 **11/19/18; 1/5,7/19**


	3. CH2: Undercover Newbies

**CH2: Undercover "Newbies"**

A young female teen sat on a chair, typing away on her laptop with diligence and concentration to finish probably some report but in truth it was some journal of their planned activity for the day.

 _Yo! Jhan Li's the name._

 _I'm sooo hyped up! Me and mi nakamas Rez and Lia are headed off to another_ spying _before asylum starts in… ugh… a few days in fact. Such a thing exists to ruin our fun time… Anyways, it's cool to know that they'd tag along with my mischievous adventures of documenting Spiderman in his natural habitat. Pfft! I always find that funny and heck no! I'm not a stalker… You could say that I'm just a person who's fascinated with the unusual. Well, from what most residents of this mudball planet regard as, I guess. It's a beautiful planet I'd say but the people living in it are a disappointment. Eh. You can include me as one anyway but –_

"J honey! You're friends are here!" A female voice called out at the bottom of the stairs that leads to the rooms for unconscious souls _which includes my domain where it's simply called a bedroom._

 _Whoops! Gotta go now. Will update this journal when I get back. J signing off. ;3_

"Coming!" Jhan saved the document and gently closed shut her laptop, grabbed her adventure backpack and set off downstairs, leaping two steps at a time.

"Where are you gals off to this late?" The same female who opened the door for J's friends to enter, spoke.

"It's not even _that_ late Mom. The sun is still up and shining." Her daughter pointed out with arms thrown up in the air as J gave a peck on her cheek and made off with her friends at the door.

"Remember to come home early, though your Dad and I will work late today at the headquarters."

"Sure Mom!" Then a whisper to her fellow friends who bent down to listen closely. "Which means we get the whole night of spying!" A glitter of mischief twinkled on J's eyes accompanied with a grin that meant trouble.

The two girls smiled at J's attempts to find ways to get them scolded but sometimes they get away with it as long as they don't get found out. Both of them are J's friends during middle school and have been joining J's _adventures_ which got them used to whatever troublesome situations they may come across. Nereza Gale Dela Vega is a broad shouldered, light brown skinned girl with wavy asymmetrical crimson red hair having silver and pink streaks and the one that has a dual personality depending on the people she meets. She has good skills in martial arts like J which came in handy when handling hoodlums they came across with. Callia Sapphira on the other hand is a slim fair skinned girl, taller than the other two who tends to be shy and adventurous with jet black waist length hair. Her very presence makes them feel safe and they would count on her always to watch their backs. She's very sharp when it comes to dangers and seems to get J and Rez out of trouble, especially with ones that could cost their lives.

"Bye Mrs. Li!" Rez and Lia chorused, the former waved back while the other smiled shyly as the door closed behind them, leaving J's mother shaking her head in disapproval.

"We very well know where she got this troublesome attitude from." She voiced to herself, heading upstairs to prepare and leave for work.

…

The girls sneakily entered an abandoned building's premises nearby crumbling piers that managed to survive throughout the years, overlooking the lady statue across the Upper Bay as they hid behind the cracked stone walls near the gates that have been cut by delinquents who often visit, hang out and vandalize the place. J, who was leading the group, peeked from where they hid followed by Rez who poked her head out above the former's head and Lia who hesitated behind them.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Lia voiced out her concerns. She may love adventures but not to the point where it would cost a life. She's not worried about her safety but for her friends getting hurt at this latest spying their having. "There might be criminals inside at the moment."

"That's the point of all this Lia. We get to capture the moment of both the hero and the bad guys. Spiderman would surely be here and we won't get hurt at all. And besides my parents do this a lot in their line of work and has always come home unscathed." J entered, lifting the cut wires and gestured in a hurried manner to her two friends to enter.

"Isn't it that your parents are both professionals." It wasn't a question but a point being hurled across as some hard core fact by Rez who entered and was quickly followed by a dubious Lia.

"Come on girls, I got a tip that there would be an exchange of illegal armaments by some unknown dealer and Hammerhead's gang. I'd like to get some info, _close up_." J indicated with a camera raised, its strap slung around her neck.

"Tip? Who's your informant?" Rez asked somewhat interested on who are their friend's connections.

"Oh. Just some wiry guy I know who probably wants Hammerhead's gang to get exposed since I'm the daughter of two renowned detectives."

"You spoke with a criminal?!" Lia was wide-eyed.

"I'd describe it more as _'misunderstood'_ Quoting the air with her fingers. "You see, he was just framed and all plus with those powers, I understand those who fear ones with such would go against him. And stop looking at me like that. It's not like I'm becoming a rotten egg. Besides, I'm doing this for the greater good." J put both arms on her waist, stating such with pride.

"Good for your journal that is." Rez giggled.

J shot her a friendly glare and turned away from her two friends, shaking her head. Rez shrugged and the three sneaked in from a cracked wall big enough for them to enter, the place seemed to have partly crumbled with age and the constant visits and vandalism of visitors added to its destruction.

"Seems like nobody's home." J's voice echoed around the empty building.

It wasn't that entirely empty as a small flock of birds simultaneously flew out a broken window on the back part of the warehouse, stirring up dust and leaving feathers lying or floating down the bird poop filled floor. A large rusty tank that towered 15 feet high stood at the side with a few amount of goop and mold that was poured out half way down its sides like a dormant volcano that has erupted years ago.

"Are you sure your informant told you the right location or he's just getting us to waste our time and get us off track from his previous gang?" Rez queried as she scanned the building's ground floor, doubting.

"Oh they'd be here. Trust me. I know when a criminal lies. Well, sometimes." J shrugged as she walked over towards the wooden stairs supported with metal pieces that was ready to crumble at any time.

"Sometimes?" Lia asked in uncertainty and walked up the stairs cautiously.

"It's as if you could sniff when one is lying then. If ever we get ambushed, we'd be ready to give them a beating." Rez punched the air swiftly in front of her, showing a sadistic look while baring a toothy smile.

"Total _–_ Kya!" J stepped on a rotten floor board that was previously a termite's nest. Her leg sticking out under the stairs and the scrape her leg took was painful but she luckily avoided more damage thanks to her clothes.

"Be careful." Lia avoided the rotten steps and helped J up along with Rez who was a few steps down from where J stood, trying to get her leg out from the hole she created.

"Thanks guys!"

They resumed climbing the rest of the stairs to the next floor and every step they made caused the wooden floors to creak in protest at the pressure it's taking that it hasn't received in a long time. Their shoes tapped on the metal floor, creating a resounding echo that filled the wide expanse of the room on the second floor. It was just as empty like that of the previous floor though it had railings that divide the large room, overlooking the ground level below. A metal walk bridge connecting to the rusty tank seem to have lived its years and hasn't degraded too much unlike the rest of the building. A few old equipments that doesn't function anymore were just tossed to one side and left to rot with age. They decided to use that portion as their fort since it was the only cover they have whenever the baddies arrive. They rearranged some of it to cover their backs where the stairs is located just in case any of them would go up the second floor and be ready to take them out if ever. The three devised escape plans whenever they get surrounded especially since the only escape route they have was the stairs they just passed and it was also the only way upstairs. Seeing that it was unwise to jump down from the second floor or even through the windows, either they'd use a rope to climb down or they'd risk showing themselves to kick some butts and do whatever it takes to get pass through some band of hooligans. Again, it was a crazy idea so they thought of fooling the enemy by becoming one was hurled as a suggestion. Rez and Lia stared at J like it was one of the most foolish thing to do and obviously the enemy won't be easily tricked by such an act.

"What? It could save us the trouble from getting scars or getting shot at." J took out face masks from her backpack and handed them to her friends. "I also got a tip that the gang would be wearing masks to cover their faces. I don't know the point of it all though since we know its Hammerheads gang, it's probably an initiation of some sort but anyway, we should be ready for anything."

Each mask had a different design but was overall black. J wore the one that had a grinning sharp teeth, bunched up her hair and stuffed it under her black cap with slanted empty eyes on the front. Rez had the mask printed with an unhappy sharp teeth and put it on along with her hood to cover her head. Lia did the same with her hooded jacket and donned her face mask that had a closed zipper print on it.

"Good thing my jacket's big that they'd think I'm a male." The long gray jacket that J wore made her chest look flat as the cloth reached above her knees.

"Wouldn't Spiderman think that we're also bad guys?" Lia sounded her concern, her voice a bit muffled from the mask she's wearing.

Rez and J looked at each other, both grinning widely under their masks. "Then we tackle him down!" The two exclaimed in unison, each had a fist pumped in the air.

Lia sighed knowing that her two friends love fighting and beating up others in a reasonable manner. She just wondered what would happen if Spiderman fought back in a way that would truly hurt them. _I'll just tell Spiderman._ She thought with a nod of determination.

* * *

Mi nakamas = my friends

 **1/9,10,25/19**


	4. CH3: Close Contact

**CH3: Close Contact**

Sitting behind their makeshift ruins, the girls began their vigil. Minutes ticked by then hours slowly crept by as the three sat on the dirty floors playing a card game called " _Rich Man, Poor Man_ " the moment the sun has dipped under the Upper Bay. With what seemed like an eternity, a loud bang echoed within the building which snapped the bored girls awake.

"Hah! I win!" J slapped her last cards on the pile, making her the _king_.

Coincidentally, the dilapidated metal door creaked in a loud protest as a group of men came in, talking about tonight's shipment of goods. J quickly placed her hands on her mouth with two more slaps of hands above hers by Rez and Lia. The three girls looked at each other in silence with a sweatdrop.

"So who do ya think the boss contacted?" One of the henchmen, wearing a face mask along with his blue suit and tie queried his fellowmen.

"How should I know? We're the ones to receive the goods." A bald and bulky guy in white undershirt entered, hauling effortlessly what looked like a small wrecking ball but it was rather big nonetheless.

The girls peeked from their makeshift fort, analyzing and observing their soon to be _allies._ There were five of 'em and who knows how many more men were stationed outside after seeing that two black vans were parked outside with drivers awaiting a swift getaway if ever the police or something expected happens.

"The dealers are late. They should be here by now." The previous blue suiter complained.

"Shut it Quentin. We're not here to listen to your whining!" The bald guy snapped while the aforementioned muttered.

"Tch! Just cause you got some powers doesn't make you the leader…"

"What was that?"

"I said they're here." Quentin was saved from being pummeled by his fellow goon when a small tanker ship docked by the Upper Bay's waters.

A large metallic container was craned towards the docks and was carried towards the abandoned warehouse. It was then presented before Hammerhead's men. Absorbing man motioned to one of the men with the unknown dealers to open it. Sweet devilish smiles bore on their faces as if they got a jackpot on an old treasure chest containing gold. It was filled with advance tech weapons that had Stark tech logos on them.

"Sweet! Stark tech! These are definitely a treat to behold!" Quentin took one of the weapons out from the pile of cargo. "Time to test it!" He took aim and pointed at the old tank that stood for years on the side of the warehouse.

The weapon charged and blue light outlined from its sides and when it heated up, a blue beam shot out from the gun's muzzle, melting the side of the tank like it was nothing. Its properties were like that of a deadly acid that eats through anything, a dangerous arsenal indeed.

The mischievous bunch one floor level from the activity gasped at what they saw. They took it as a signal to join the group down below and probably foil their successful exchange from acquiring dangerous armaments. They sneaked off and piled among the gang in separate areas just as planned earlier, giving each other reassuring nods and a firm resolve that they have agreed to do such risky moves on their last spying attempts. Lia was rather nervous about all this while her two best friends were rather giddy with excitement. She often wonders why she'd agree to join a messy and life-threatening battle.

"We'll cruise easily into banks with these weapons." A guy beside Lia gave a toothy grin under those dark sunglasses and a hoodie over his cap as he nudged her with his elbows.

Lia grinned anxiously under her face mask and nodded shyly.

"Heh. Newbie." The same guy said, whispering to a fellow goon in front of him, his thumb pointing back at Lia.

Lia looked away to avoid revealing their disguise.

Rez and J saw this and gritted their teeth in anger on how one of the men treated Lia and wished to give that guy a big whoop to show him not to go cozy with their friend in such a manner. J averted her anger into sarcasm, approaching Quentin with toxic glee.

"I'd be sure to melt policemen and probably destroy people along the way with that." Lowering her voice an octave, J nudged Quentin, pointing at the gun he held, her eyes rather smiling.

"Heh. The cops ain't got nothing against these babies." Quentin brushed the gun's side from its front sight like petting a cat on his arms.

He then gestured with a nod to his fellowmen who brought out a briefcase full of bills, neatly held in place and clamped in certain amounts. The dealers who came in few numbers took _their hard earned dirty cash_ and were about to depart when they suddenly scattered like ants as something red and blue whooshed by above their heads.

"Oh great. The _bug's_ here. Take the shipment away before we're going to get it from the boss!" Absorbing man ordered.

"This time I get to use this properly on a live. Moving. Target." Quentin spoke the last three words one at a time and was about to shoot at the web slinger when the weapon was knocked off of his hands and a greeting with a fist connected to his face from one of their newbie goons.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I was aiming for the web head." J spoke in a sarcastic voice.

The shot aimed at the building's roof, causing debris to rain down and that signaled Rez and Lia to take action as well, causing chaos within the group. It was an all out brawl as Rez took advantage with her skills and squarely kicked the guy who belittled Lia on his sun that doesn't shine. Lia, with her quick reflex due to being anxious and a little bit paranoid got some goons to hit each other instead. Crashing like idiots, hugging each other and giving one another a guy to guy _talk_.

"Geez. I didn't think there would be a party. How come I'm not invited?" Spiderman quipped as he clung to the dilapidated walls.

"What the hell?" Absorbing man had his wrecking ball cruising above the group's heads and aimed at a certain newcomer. "Take this insect!"

"That's sweet of you to hand it over but I'll pass on that." Spiderman dodged the blow, steering clear of the judgment most insects take when they wander off into the territory of terrified humans.

The wrecking ball sailed towards the unaware Quentin and knocked the goon out with one hit. J was an inch close to receiving the same fate.

"Whoa! That was close." She stared at his opponent wide-eyed with no sympathy of how painful it was especially to normal people who are definitely not used to getting hurt in such a manner. Thankful for avoiding the fate of insects as well as a condemned building, she ran over to Lia who was being cornered by a _bully_ known as Alex O' Hirn.

He was ready to punch Lia and gained contact on the walls instead of her face. He looked down to see her ducked on the same spot, waggling her fingers with a sheepish and nervous smile. Alex pulled out his fist from the abused and cracked wall to give her a beating but he was kicked on the head. It was none other than J, who stood with a fighting pose, gesturing him over with her hand. The kick wasn't strong enough to have brought him down but it was enough to get his attention away from her friend, Lia.

Rez was doing great and all with her fight between two _unimportant_ goons who are usually just background characters in Hammerhead's gang. In fact she aced the test with flying colors with fists and kicks that took the guy's lights out.

"The other guys are getting away!" Lia shouted as Spiderman turned to see that the men who smuggled Stark tech to this place were escaping.

"I'm on it!" Rez chased after them.

That moment's distraction made Absorbing Man grin and smacked Spiderman on his guts with his weapon that sailed across the building along with the hero caught in its path and broke one side of the building. They heard groaning on the other side. J and Lia turned to smile sheepishly under their masks while the other sweat dropped as well at the big bald guy.

"So… shouldn't we get things settled with the boss since I guess we screwed up?" J attempted to delay their punishment from him.

"Raah! Traitors!" The wrecking ball that was still lodged on the side of the warehouse was pulled back by the bald goon and was ready to be flung towards the two remaining girls.

Meanwhile, Rez ran after the men who boarded their boat in haste, passing by Spiderman who crashed on an old large crate along the way. They were quickly taking off the ropes that prevented their escape from the docks.

"Oh no you don't!" She grabbed a rusty metal pipe lying around and threw it as if she was in an international Olympics under the category: Javelin throw.

…

The boat tugged on the rope like a dog trying to free itself from the leash for food. One of the men wearing a bonnet was desperately pulling the ropes out from the wooden stake it was hugging tightly. The metal pole then stabbed the ground an inch close to his hands, making him scramble back in surprise. Another man on board wearing a captain's hat barked angrily at his crew.

"Who'd be dumb enough to securely tie the boat when we're doing these types of business!"

A man with a mustache and an eye patch on board swallowed hard and slinked away from the group, disappearing from the scene, unnoticed. The captain on board cut off the rope, leaving one of his men behind to delay their pursuer.

"Tch!" Rez then faced her first prey from the bunch, cracking her knuckles before her as the man with a bonnet pleaded that he needed this job and money for his wife and kids. "If you _can't_ do the time, _don't do_ the crime. Is what they say but you're lucky enough to not meet more doom than this."

Even with his hands covering his face, a fist greeted him coldly. The boat has already sped far for her to be able to swim to them and she definitely doesn't like the idea of swimming in the cold night.

She dragged the unconscious bonnet guy to a suitable place to tie him up on and returned to whatever's left back at the abandoned warehouse.

…

Spiderman groaned from his _soft_ landing and saw Rez ran pass him, heading toward the boat. He was about to web her down but his web shooter spurted out like an exhausted machine making him recall that he had faced baddies before coming to the warehouse.

 _Great. Out of webs_. His attention then returned to a shout within the battered warehouse.

"Lia! Plan F!"

"On it!"

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Absorbing Man was about to aim at Lia when a pebble hit him on the head.

 _Lucky shot…_ J thought then called out. "Over here cue ball!" She ran as far away from the enraged criminal, hoping to avoid any powerful attacks that would either bash or hook her from the polished ball or those heavy metal chains that could drag her down to her doom.

Either of the two was definitely not a very great option on the menu.

 _Lia. It's now or never._ J willed in her thoughts, gritting her teeth and bracing herself to dodge if luck wouldn't shine upon her when the time comes.

Lia was on the second floor, near their makeshift fort and was frantically lighting some fireworks already set up and pointed at the Absorbing Man from what little time she was given. The match won't light up and they kept breaking, bending or being blown out from the cold wind entering from the random gaping holes that the condemned building received in just one night.

"Come on. Light up." Her eyes glanced to the scene below as their opponent was swinging the chains like a cowboy does with his lasso to round up their target. She then caught sight of a strange lump on the firework's side and registered it as a lighter. Dropping the matches unceremoniously, she grabbed the item and took off the tape.

She lighted it.

…

Spiderman then showed up and even joked. "Whoa there! I thought _I_ was your partner. You're _crushing_ my heart."

"I'll crush you like a bug!" Absorbing Man released his grip on the chains as the wrecking ball hurtled toward him, concluding that crushing Spiderman is more worth it than some common scum.

"Get out of the way!" Lia cried after several attempts to postpone the fireworks from blasting off.

J ran as far away as possible and hid behind the tank while Lia ducked away from the blasting site. Spiderman's _eyes_ reflected two objects hurtling towards his direction as well as the crook before him: one was the wrecking ball, the other was the lighted fireworks.

Rez was heading back to the abandoned building warehouse when she saw two dangerous things and two superhuman guys that stood there frozen.

Quentin woke from his _short nap_ and was too late to find cover after seeing the explosive so he ducked down and protected his head.

Spiderman swiftly took off outside taking with him some unconscious men with his newly loaded web shooter and webbed them together away from harm on some post while Rez immediately crouched down behind one of the old abandoned crates.

A burst of colors exploded along with a loud bang echoed loud enough to be heard by the neighborhood, engulfing the building with a bright light.

Smoke was slowly dissipating as J ran and called out to Lia. "Drop the bags and let's bolt out of here!"

Lia did drop two bags as she hung the camera around her neck. She quickly went down the steps and joined J with a quick dash outside, glad that they wore masks to keep themselves from inhaling unnecessary smoke into their lungs.

Rez saw her two friends behind all those clouds from the explosion and knew they had to go. She got out of her spot to join them and leave before they get caught into more trouble.

Quentin followed them with one of the smuggled weapons, aiming to somehow silence the traitors, all thoughts on Spiderman and their job, forgotten.

Stunned from the blast, Absorbing Man recovered after a while and gave an angry roar. He blindly threw his wrecking ball in different directions, causing the building to get assaulted more as debris scattered everywhere. Spiderman shot multiple webs which didn't take the criminal down due to their brute strength so he webbed the old crate and bashed it onto his opponent's head. Absorbing Man lost his grip on his weapon so he settled with his fists, his body changed with the properties of a wrecking ball. The fists connected with nothing but air as Spiderman gripped his arm and dodged, splitting in the air then a hard kick to Absorbing Man's head.

"That wasn't a great response." Spiderman regretted doing so; his legs shook and absorbed the impact then he backflipped from another punch. He landed on top of some old crates and jumped off as the _mobile iron statue_ bashed the crates with shiny steel fists. Spiderman swung up to an abandoned factory's roof that stood nearby the half torn down and assaulted warehouse. He spotted a magnetic crane not too far from where they were.

"Hey musclehead! Catch me and we'd be the _best dancers_ in the party!" He swung towards a construction site that was half built as he slowed down to prepare his plan and await his _partner_. He web-zipped towards the crane and checked the driver's controls. "Huh. Seems I don't need to wire this thing to life. Looks like somebody's forgotten the keys to their _job._ "

Absorbing Man followed Spiderman into the Construction site and barreled onto the fence like it was nothing.

"Yoohoo! Over here! I found us a great spot to _finish_ our dance! You know, I'm lucky to have a partner with _great_ skills and moves." Spiderman was hanging upside down below a beam like an _infected uvula_ inside a yawning mouth of a beast.

"Keep talking _insect!_ " The supervillain ran towards his direction and before he passed the magnetic crane did Spiderman pull the switch to their _final performance_ that turned on the magnet which attracted the iron filled criminal.

"Some great _attraction_ you turned out to be. Now do me a favor and give the cops a spectacle of our _graceful finish._ " He webbed the bad guy to secure him for the cops and left to chase after the rest of Hammerhead's crew which he didn't know were high school girls.

…

The three girls were fairly far from the abandoned warehouse as they skirted along 1st Avenue and turned to 39th Street.

"Wew. Glad that's over." J sighed and took off her cap, letting her long black hair some fresh air and hooked her mask under her chin when they heard a click and a weapon charging behind them.

They turned to see Quentin pointing one of Stark tech's dangerous weapon at them. Instead of total fear that would freeze them to their spots as what the bad guy expected, he was assaulted with a metal rod disarming him, courtesy of Lia who conveniently found the pole lying around, an uppercut from Rez and a kick on his nuts by J who seemed unashamed of such act.

The weapon hurtled away from them and shot one of the building's nearby. They winced at the damage, hoping nobody lived there and felt no pity for the one who activated the gun whom was holding his middle in pain.

"He looks like he couldn't breathe." Lia commented as J crouched to tie him up with some rope they had in their bag with the help of Rez, avoiding contact with the guy's _filthy_ hands.

"It's as if you placed bricks in your shoues." Rez pointed out at J's footwear while they tied him up.

"Oh that. I'm wearing steel toe shoes right now."

Her two friends shot her a glance.

"What? We're undercover aren't we? Too bad he saw my face. Hope he won't get out of prison so soon and remember me. We have to go now before cops arrive here."

Little did they know, that beyond that pain, Quentin attentively listened and vowed to let them pay for what they did to him.

…

Police sirens assaulted Spiderman's hearing as he web-zipped out of there from the scene to look for the other criminals who ran away. He spotted a tied up Quentin, with the Stark tech neatly placed on top of the tied bad guy and saw the three _goons_. He quickly went after them but lost them among the crowd of people who were busy heading home or going for work that night.

* * *

 **1/25/19; 2/7,15,19,26,28/19**

 **Spiderman** **© Marvel  
Jhan Li / J © JhanLi  
Callia Sapphira / Lia © callia-sapphira  
Nereza Gale Dela Vega © reza-delavega**


	5. CH4: Gathered Intel

**CH4: Gathered Intel**

 _Dear Mom, Dad and Aunt May,_

 _Today was rather very busy and tiring. A non-stop crime day that baddies are probably celebrating together. Be it big time or lowly thugs just stealing from sweet old ladies. It's as if they orchestrated this to get me exhausted. Could it be a strategy by a higher organization to attain a bigger score? I'm not sure yet but all this got me thinking. I should probably try to aim at the source. I've seen young teens join Hammerhead's gang back there but it seems they betrayed them. It may be another calling I should partake in guiding these youths. There might be another gang trying to outgrow Hammerhead's cronies, recruiting delinquents or probably even students and I'll be there to find out and stop it._

Peter Parker lay on his bed, both his arms behind his head. He deeply inhaled and exhaled, closing his eyes momentarily and opened them to switch off the lights with a flick of his wrists, a stream of white gossamer strands shot out and hit its target making the lights dim and turn off.

…

Morning light streamed through the curtains as it beamed onto a sleeping face. A grumble of annoyance came from the sleeping form that turned away from the illuminated part of the room and pulled the blanket over their face. The digital clock turned to _9_ and the alarm blared that half woke the cocooned blue shape. A hand reached out and shut the alarm clock off and made off from the bed.

"Right! Off to another spying." J stared at herself on the full body mirror and straightened her shirt.

She then grabbed her _adventure_ bag pack and headed off downstairs not expecting her parents to still be at home and glaring at her suspiciously and with a tint of disappointment on their faces.

Her mother had an arm raised holding a pack of playing cards, raising an eyebrow for an explanation. J squinted at the item and noticed that it was the cards they used to pass the time on their _stakeout._

"What about it?" J asked in an innocent tone.

"This was found on the recent smuggling case near the Upper Bay. Didn't we tell you not to hang out late at night, especially when criminals might prowl on?" Her mother crossed her arms on her chest and was waiting for a valid reason.

"That could be anyone else's." Their daughter reasoned as the mother glanced at her husband with a _look_ telling him that it's his turn to speak.

"Sweetie." J's father began in a gentle tone. "You know well that this is yours." He took the cards from his wife and placed them on J's open palm which he raised to hand over the item. "Who else drew these lovely arts and had them custom made into playing cards. Hm?"

J would have put on a derp face but sighed and admitted instead. She can't argue with two of the most renowned detectives in New York.

"I just wanted to… to get the scoop on the tip I got. It's to help you and mom ease up on your work more."

"You were informed?" Her dad was surprised that someone might be setting up their daughter into some trouble or worse… _kidnapped._

"Mm… Yeah…" She realized the slip of her tongue. "Don't get them arrested though. They're just misunderstood. They're – they're trying to right their path. They didn't want to be involved in any criminal activities."

"They? Who might this person be?" Her mom leaned closer, concerned.

"I can't reveal who they are right now but I'm sure you'll both find out soon. After all, with great minds like yours, nothing gets pass both of you. If you need me I'll be-"

"You're not going anywhere young lady." The bagpack J held dangling on her grip was pulled away by her mother, cutting her off. "You are to stay within this household for the rest of your days before your classes begin."

"What?!" J couldn't believe it so she glanced at her father telling him to do something.

"I'm sorry sweetie. It's best if you don't involve yourself more into these kinds of situations. If it weren't for Spiderman being there, you would have gone into more trouble." He crouched low to her daughter's eye level and placed a hand on her head. It still covered her head just like when she was just but a kid though he knows she won't be one any longer.

 _Yeah right._ I _was the one who gave him the info one way or another._ J wondered at that thought but took to stare at her father with a sad look that maybe he would lighten her mother's _sentence._

"Now why don't you sort out your data and I'll be sure to help add when I can." He then leaned for a hug and whispered in his daughter's ear. "Next time sweetie. You know how your mother is when giving that look."

"I understand Dad. Maybe you would hand me some of your reports if you'd let me." She whispered back.

They parted from the hug as her father gave a wink and J returned it with a smile as she went up to her room without further argument. Her mother sniffed that something's up between the two and gave _the look_ at her partner. He pecked her cheek and gave that million dollar smile at her to which she shook her head, knowingly.

J sat down on her _study_ chair and took out her sketchbook and tried to imagine how she managed to get Spiderman's attention to be informed of last night's _gathering_ of Hammerhead's gang. She snickered and laughed at how funny it might have been, not knowing she might have been a probable cause for their hero's injury or worst… _death._

 _It was near evening as the sun was setting on the ocean's horizon. Its sunlight beamed on New York's skyscrapers, reflecting a blinding glow as its mirrored beams make onlookers squint from the assaulting glares. Though the city folks went on with their lives below like ants scurrying to do their work, a certain human_ spider _swung across the jungle that's filled with tall buildings. Unbeknownst to him, there was something before him as he turned to a narrow street._

 _"That's the 7_ _th_ _crime this day." Spiderman squinted from the reflecting light coming from the buildings. "Hopefully I won't run into another one or Uncle Ben will – mmph!"_

 _Spiderman seemingly was caught in his own webs, a white sheet firmly covered his face from the almost invisible white string that held it. He struggled to get it off as he plummeted towards the street below. He got the white sheet off and webbed himself on the building's side._

 _"That was a close call or I would have wound up like street pizza." He stared at the ground which was just 15 feet below him then he shook his head to get rid of that feeling of nearly becoming a squashed bug on the streets and crawled on to the rooftop._

 _"Who in New York would even think of playing pranks on me?" He mumbled as if mocked for being caught in a spider's web when that was supposed to be his attributes that no other has._

 _The paper that caused his fall seems to be sticking on his arm and he shook it with annoyance but it held on. He grabbed it with his other hand and was about to crumple it in vengeance but saw capital letterings in bold red font indicating a warning. Written on it was,_

 ** _'SPIDERMAN'_**

 _…followed by smaller words in black ink that were written below it and his eyes narrowed. He quickly jumped off the building, leaving the piece of paper to float down on the building's rooftop. It read,_

 ** _SPIDERMAN_**

Hammerhead's gang are gathering at an old abandoned warehouse near Upper Bay.

 _It took him time to web himself all the way to Brooklyn and find the specific location of the warehouse that was hinted on that piece of paper. Luckily, a boat that docked near unused and condemned buildings got him to know where exactly that meeting would be. He crept along the parked vans and webbed the drivers and passengers in along with their mouths clamped to keep any of them from alarming those within the warehouse. He then joined the party with a swing and landed on the walls._

…

"Done!" J exclaimed with satisfaction after filling a one-shot two pager of her comic of Spiderman in monocolor and his encounter with a subtle _secret informant_ that almost got him turned into some common street pizza.

She held out her sketchbook in front of her, imagining the event unfold like a flip note animation. Setting aside the papers, she grabbed her laptop and opened the folder with the name, _Junk_ on it. Files and data that she has collected and gathered since before Spiderman's appearance were alphabetically organized in subfolders that were either filled with photos or information of villains, criminals, and allies of her parents.

"Let's see…" She navigated the mouse pointer towards the folder named _Absorbing Man_ , uploading pictures and labeling the incident with the necessary information such as the date, time and purpose of crime.

(Insert profile images of Absorbing Man & Quentin along with unnamed gang members here)

She then created a new folder of _Quentin_ under a general folder. Not knowing who the others were, such as Quentin's other _pals_ and those smugglers, she placed them in general folders named _Hammerhead's Gang_ and _Unknown/?_.

J placed some headphones on, plugged it in on her phone's audio jack, ripped open some chips, played some music and logged on her account. Notifications pinged while the music played as she hummed and sometimes mumbled the song's lyrics, taking a bite of some chips then opening her group's chat box – _Jhazallia._ There were unread messages after their agreement to meet on last night's events. She read through them with Rez exclaiming to go out again for another _deto~_ while Lia agrees with a group date but without the criminals and villains factor.

J hovered the mouse pointer on the voice call icon after seeing her friend's _online_ status and waited for her them to pick up the call. She was greeted with _hello's,_ one with excitement in her voice and the other that of a warm greeting. A pop-up showed on the screen where Rez requested for a vid call. Clicking _okay_ , two live videos of her two friends appeared on her screen.

"Last night was a blast! Too bad we didn't tie down all of them." J put in.

"If only I reached their boat in time, I would have given them a lesson they won't forget." Rez pumped a fist before her, gritting her teeth.

"Whoa Rez! Chill!" J chimed in as Lia pointed out.

"You seem to make of them as your enemies. We were just under cover."

"They tried to hurt us so why not." Rez shrugged.

"True on that. I wonder what happened to the gang who faced losses. I bet Hammerhead gave them each a headbutt. Although I'd still find the others unlucky, especially those who are behind bars. I really do hope the guy named Quentin who saw me without the mask won't remember or recognize me." J hoped and Lia shared her concerns.

"Hopefully cause we don't want to get into more trouble. Last night was fun without the tension of our lives hanging in the balance."

"Why don't we go out again? To make our few days of freedom last before _asylum_ starts." Rez suggested calling school as some kind of a mental facility.

"Ugh…" The three grunted in unison.

J perked up as if remembering something. "You guys won't believe this but… I can't go."

"What?! Why?" Rez was the first to react.

"Why not J? Is something wrong?" Lia asked, concerned.

J sighed and said, "Mom grounded me for the rest of those days of freedom."

"It was the cards, wasn't it?" Lia mentioned guiltily.

"Yep." J popped the letter p with her lips.

"Damn. We should be careful next time." Rez noted.

"I'm sorry J. I didn't gather the cards on the floor since we left in a hurry." Lia apologized, her eyes were downcast.

"Oh. It's no problem Lia. You're not at fault here. Given the circumstances, we shouldn't have played the cards at all and leave any evidence lying about." J smiled and Rez leaned forward on her phone.

"Maybe we could ask your mom for a hangout or maybe even a sleepover at your place!"

"Sounds like a great idea!" J nodded with Lia, disregarding what being grounded should be.

"You gals gotta be here to plead with me then." J said, laughing.

Rez and Lia joined her with grinning smiles.

* * *

 **Great news! I have uploaded/published/posted a continuation of SpiderVerse: Dranea as to where we left off on page 16 of the magazine type. It will be posted on a separate work since it's special and it is entitled SpiderVerse: Dranea Special - Monster Miles. **Help me improve by sharing your thoughts!** :3 You can view this in ****magazine type on my DA or AO3 account. (links will be available on my profile)**

 **The one enclosed in a parenthesis in this chapter should have an illustration but then I got too busy with a lot of things, I did have some drafts but they're all not final so apologies for that...**

 **3/13,14,15,19/19**


	6. CH5: Source of Heroes And Villains

**CH5: Source of Heroes And Villains**

 _So far, Hammerhead's gang is keeping a low profile after their deal with smuggled Stark tech._ Spiderman swung along Manhattan and landed on one of the city's tall building with protruding stones that of a lion's face. He sat down on top of one of the stones, one leg propped up and the other dangling on the side with no sense of fear at all from such a great height.

 _It's strange that they became quiet when they're a rambunctious bunch. I should as well thank myself for that since it was a huge haul. Hammerhead must be mad for getting a lot of his men in jail. For the meantime, I'll investigate more on this new gang._ He stood up and back flipped with a somersault from his perch, angling for a dive down towards the streets, webs streamed out his wrists, swinging aimlessly 'til he finds a clue.

Screams of terrified citizens pierced through his ears which led him to a growl coming from a human-sized green lizard with ripped clothing terrorizing the citizens and surrounding properties wherever it went.

Spiderman dropped down on top of a car and got a look of the creature up close. "And here I thought those alligators in the sewers were just a mere lore. I never heard of an overgrown lizard though." He shot two balls of web on the creatures back, catching its attention. "Hmm… I pictured it waaay better than just bounce off you."

The lizard's eyes narrowed into slits at Spiderman and with a guttural growl, charged at him with ferocity, its jaws wide open to snap at him like a predator to prey.

Spiderman swerved away, those jagged teeth munching a big chunk from the vehicle like some kind of chocolate bar. He web shot the lizard, blinding and making it barrel through the bitten car as it sailed across the road, sparks and grit flying. Spiderman web zipped, temporarily perching on the car and brought himself to ride on the ferocious reptile.

"Yeehaw! This is one of the best rides I've been on!"

Its tail was lashing nearby vehicles along its struggles to pull out the webs which covered its eyes, snarling at the extra weight behind him. The hero's merriment was short lived as sharp claws grabbed him, digging into his costume, piercing his skin and was tossed hard on a parked car.

"Ow! That's gonna leave a mark." His eyes went wide as the lizard's jaws where just in front of him, its tongue lolling towards his masked face as his hands gripped both ends of its snout in an attempt to prevent his head from being chomped off.

"Augh! Two words big guy, _breath mints._ " He turned away from the saliva filled jaws, gagging from the scent.

Struggling, the red and blue hero dodged in time, webbing its snout together and vaulted behind the green lizard only to be flung to the sides with its tail. The blow was strong enough to have Spiderman break a glass of a shop and land into some storage room. He bolted upright only to greet a dead cow hanging before him.

"That's it! 'Scuse me." He set aside the dead meat and called out to the human-sized reptile through the broken window.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" A few ball of webs harmlessly assaulted the lizard and with a growl of annoyance, headed for Spiderman. "Easy now… Whoa!"

Part of the counter was chomped off while the owner of the business cowered behind it ever since Spiderman _entered_ through the store's windows. The cash register sailed and made a _cha-ching!_ Sound where it crashed onto its head, making it slightly turn from the impact. Its eyes narrowed into slits out of anger.

Spiderman ran into the freezer room, the lizard chasing after him. He stuck onto the ceiling and webbed the double doors shut and turned the meter to an extreme cold with his webs. The place turned into a foggy forest full of hanging dead meat.

"Oh great. This is a _nice_ game of hide and seek." Even with the mask on, his breath billowed in the coldness of the room as he set foot on the floor.

A swift shadow passed by on the corner of his vision and turned to look towards his right side. A quick motion behind him got his spider senses tingling, he turned to punch the creature as it sailed pass him and retreated into the _foggy forest_ once more. The Lizard did this a few times, swiping his tail on our hero at the same time, its movements slowing down. Spiderman chased after it and tackled the creature with more agility and finesse.

"You must be as dumb as a reptile to remain in an environment that slows you… unh… down…" Even with its systems slowing down, the Lizard fought with ferocity as it tangled with the spider with a show of strength.

Alas! Spiderman overpowered the reptile with the help of artificial freezing environment, flipping and slamming the Lizard on the iced floor. The reptile groaned and it was slowly transforming into a different form that of a human.

"Doctor Connors?!"

Realization hit Spiderman as he saw the identity of the unconscious scientist. His head perked up to the sound of police sirens blaring just outside the shop. He heard the owner mumble in a terrified voice outside their _prison._

"Th-they're in there…" The owner pointed to the closed freezer room.

 _Gotta get out of here._ Spiderman thought, glancing down at the unconscious scientist as the door was being forced open.

"Freeze!" The police barged in, finally breaking the webs with the help of the cold room, the foggy atmosphere spilling at the shop's front, their guns pointed across them as they searched to find the room empty aside from the meat's hanging in the room.

 _Psh! Yeah_ right. _It's already freezing in there._ Spiderman webbed away just in time too with Dr. Connors in tow behind him when the policemen got out from the shop's back door that led to an open alley where trucks deliver the goods.

 _Next stop. Oscorp._

…

"Did you find him?" Norman Osborn asked one of his team scientists. One of them shook their heads while another scientist nearby reasoned out.

"He was last seen at a meat shop, Sir."

"Find him! If this news breaks out, it'll affect the company for sure. Dr. Connors is a great asset and we don't want to lose him." Mr. Osborn ordered, hiding his concern towards his fellowmen.

"Did anyone _order_ a Dr. Connors?" Spiderman jumped down assisting the very scientist on his shoulders.

The two scientists that Mr. Osborn spoke to ran to aid their fellow scientist and took him away, each lending a shoulder.

"Spiderman! It's good to see you!" Norman welcomed him with open arms.

"Shouldn't I get an explanation out of this?"

"Walk with me." The owner of Oscorp invited and Spiderman walked alongside him. "Dr. Connors is a great man." He began, passing along laboratories as a short scientist with glasses and four mechanical arms greeted.

"Morning Mr. Osborn!"

"Morning!" Norman greeted then continued on their way.

"Nice rig Doc Ock." Spiderman comments shooting out finger guns at the doctor.

"Doc Ock… I like the sound of that." The scientist concurred.

Norman resumed speaking as soon as Spiderman turned the same way he was headed. "His self-consciousness of one missing arm brought him to make himself a personal project along his main research."

"So, he made himself a guinea pig." Spiderman said as a matter of fact.

"Great minds may sometimes falter Spiderman and I hope to avoid such consequences."

"Don't worry Mr. Osborn. I didn't see or even encounter any Lizardman."

"That's what I like to hear."

…

"You have to calm down Dr. Connors. We're doing everything we can to cure you of the lizard DNA that's still present inside you." An old man who's the current head scientist soothed the trembling Dr. Connors who was within a containment cell.

"You've got to ungh… to hurry!" Dr. Connors gripped his head in pain on the makeshift bed he sat on, sweat was pooling over his face as if he was under the showers. "I… I have the data!... In my computer!" He gritted his teeth, curling even more into a small ball. Who knows what pain he was going through as the scientist in charge to cure him looked in concern.

"Your lab was thrashed while you were in lizard form. The computer containing the data to reverse the formula was… totaled."

"Totaled?!" Dr. Connors raised his head, surprised to hear such news. His body then shook and spasmed uncontrollably, the doctor started to slam himself on the back walls of his containment facility.

"Don't let it control you! Fight it Dr. Connors! I'll find the antidote, I promise." The elderly scientist vowed and when Dr. Connors ceased his attempts and just stood there in the middle of the room, the old scientist calmed down.

"That's right. You'll be–"

"RAWR!"

He fell back on the floor, startled as the Lizard banged on the transparent doors with a force of a 600 pound gorilla. What surprised the scientist more was that the containment cell they hastily prepared, cracked, right where the impact was made. They didn't expect for their patient to be more determined at getting its freedom.

"Gas the chamber!" The head scientist called out as the others ran to and fro to get the machine activated.

A blue button on the console was pushed while two guards in protected equipment and a device designed to tranquilize their captive stood in front of the cell. Smoke dispersed within the cell but the Lizard resisted and became more violent in his attempt to escape, lashing the cracked area and scratching it with its claws in quick succession. The chamber was fully covered with smoke once more, the people anticipated an accomplished task as everything fell silent. Everyone eased until the cell broke suddenly, tempered glass flying around and a foggy atmosphere poured out that brought drowsiness to whoever inhales a certain amount of it. Alertness returned to perform quick actions as the two guards pointed their tranquilizers and trained them within the cell with red lasers that pierced through the smoke. A tail lashed hard on their weapons, disarming them. An alarm within the vicinity blared, warning a breach in their secured environment, the two guards were tossed as the creature used the smoke to hide itself.

…

Dr. Octavius who was working on his own laboratory next to the main laboratory where the breach occurred perked up to the sound of the alarm. He got out of his laboratory to find two men being tossed to the sides like unwanted discarded meat. One of them landed on a console that broke, causing the doors to seal shut, overriding the systems.

"Oh dear." He softly mentioned.

The reptile's attention was on him for everyone else in the room were unconscious from the gas or have fled to safety and are preparing to contain their patient once more in a more suited containment facility just for Dr. Connors and his _mutation._

 **3/20,25,29,31/19**

* * *

 **J: Yep... You see the dates right. This chapter, until the half part of the 8th (checking my notes) was written last year... I also apologize for not posting the special I entitled** ** _SpiderVerse: Dranea - Monster Miles_** **on this site. I will have that posted here soon. If you'd like, you could check them out on my DA or AO3 account (links given in the previous chapter). I thought it's complete but then I split it into two parts (with illustrations!). The second part however is still being written but I have to put that off for now and focus in continuing this.**

 **Honestly, ya'll can suggest me what to illustrate in the story. Maybe then I would push myself to doing 'em. Most probably it would be just a sketch art like in my latest Monster Miles special. I'm not that imaginative at times so apologies if it doesn't look great XP.**

 **Anyone can guess about the title? As to where's the source of heroes and villains come from? Anyone? (*crickets chirping*)**

 **O-k! I hope ya'll enjoy reading this chapter 5 of SVD! (SpiderVerse: Dranea) If you're looking for me (J/Jhan Li) in this chapter, I'm probably rotting at home from being grounded XD.**

 **From the lazy, procrastinating and easily distracted author,  
J / Jhan Li~ aka Aeghloux  
plus ** ¬_¬ **Draquilax  
(who surprisingly hasn't been butting in since I posted this story =D) **


	7. CH6: Rise! Doc Ock!

**_***Flashbacks_**

* * *

 **CH6: Rise! Doc Ock!**

The Lizard finds itself outside its prison, inhaling deeply after keeping its breath for a long period of time. It's armored reptilian chest rose and fell with heavy breathing, eyes were lidded, adjusting to the bright environment it was in. All thoughts it had led to being free of this place and to rid of those that gets in his way to which unusually looking beings with threatening devices where dealt by the freedom-seeking reptile. All it knew is that he didn't belong here and didn't fancy any of this domineering species that it woke up to.

A whoosh of a door opening and closing nearby made it turn to find another strange being of this unidentical species. It narrowed its eyes into slits, glowering at the new threat it sensed especially with those strange limbs that seem to float around with a challenging stare, provoking the reptile. It roared, rising to the challenge, its predatory instincts kicking in. It charged with such ferocity, its anger fueled from a not so distant yet distasteful event that caused Dr. Connors to become what he is right now.

 ** _Dr. Connors happily walked towards the institute he was in until he heard voices of fellow scientists that were obviously talking about him behind his back._**

 _…_ A past memory that pushed himself to experiment on his own person.

 ** _Dr. Connors had a determined look on his face as he plunged his untested formula on his rolled up sleeves, unveiling his missing appendage._**

The Lizard slashed a claw at Dr. Octavius which he quickly dodged with the help of his limbs.

 ** _Pain and fear shot through his body as soon as the liquid emptied out, his vein popping out from both his temples and his arms as sweat trickled down his face. He gripped hard where he injected the liquid and gritted his teeth until he miraculously grew an arm. Relief and fascination came over him after the painful and uncertain episode he went through. He laughed joyfully of finally having a missing piece of him return which made him feel complete._**

The Lizard and Dr. Octavius grappled each other in a show of strength like sumo wrestlers in an open ring. Fear shot through the doctor ever since he saw the Lizard. His heart raced in quick rates as he fought for his survival. Never did he expect to experience such an event in his life.

The Lizard's tail lashed at one of the mechanical limbs that held Dr. Octavius's ground that made the doctor go unbalanced.

The doctor did the same with his mechanical arm, tripping them both as they rolled on the ground like a pair of alligators fighting to weaken the other.

 ** _Dr. Connors strolled down the hallway, his chin high, showing with pride his regenerated arm. Fellow scientists looked in shock and amazement._**

 ** _"Ah Dr. Connors! How's your research?" Mr. Osborn queried with a smile._**

 ** _"Very well, Sir!" Dr. Connors shook hands with his boss, using the arm that wasn't there since his accident._**

 ** _"Wonderful progress indeed, Doctor!" Surprised and very well pleased, Norman gripped the scientist's hand firmly and Dr. Connors returned the gesture with a wide smile. "I'd like to hear your reports soon then. This is truly a marvelous evolution for medicine!"_**

 ** _"Thank you, Sir! I'll be there!"_**

"Unf!" Dr. Octavius managed to push back the Lizard from its chest and gain back his own footing. His four mechanical limbs seemed to hiss at their aggressive opponent who kept lashing at a distance with its claws and finally swiping its tail down on the doctor's head. With quick thinking, he blocked the attack with his two upper robotic limbs while the lower ones kept his ground. Ideas of ways to bring the Lizard down bombarded the doctor as he caught sight of the head scientist calling out to him and pointing at the new makeshift cell. He did think of leading the Lizard there but a quick solution of getting rid of the Lizard DNA is much better though he needs to get information first. He threw the Lizard towards a console that broke and electrocuted it. Dr. Octavius took this chance to grab some DNA as he scooped some of the Lizard's saliva.

 ** _It was the day that Dr. Connors is due to present his research_** **_in front of his boss, Mr. Osborn and the rest of the board directors. He grabbed his folders and was about to take his laptop when seizure struck him, making the papers drop from his grasps._**

 ** _His body convulsed, causing him to drop down and grab the end of the table but instead swiped whatever was on top of it as the items fell and broke._**

 ** _A low guttural growl came from him as he curled down in pain, transforming little by little but as quick as how a virus could spread in a feeble body with a weak immune system. Scales appeared on his flesh as his sleeves ripped open, revealing a pair of lengthened green and scaly arm that sported pointy claws. His face then distorted, growing a snout and some sharp teeth, eyes turned yellow and narrowed into slits._**

 ** _After fully transforming, the overgrown reptile previously known as Dr. Connors roared and started tearing away at the lab then escaped into the bustling city._**

Acquiring the needed data, he calculatedly threw the vial towards the head scientist.

"See to it if you can reverse the process Dr. Raymond!" Dr. Octavius called out, worried about how long his extra limbs would still function with too much power exerted on this _much_ unexpected battle. "Time is of the essence!"

The aforementioned caught the vial, almost dropping it in the process.

Assured that the data was handed to his fellow scientist, he felt a heavy weight latch behind his back with claws tearing at his flesh, causing blood to trickle out. With a pained roar, he separated the Lizard from himself willing his two upper mechanical arms to tear the reptile away but with consequence. Claw marks bit onto his skin, shredding parts of his clothes in the process. Utter terror shot through his systems, his heart beating to the point it was the only thing he could hear though something within him willed to fight and defend himself.

Dr. Raymond Warren was astounded with the DNA from the Lizard. It was different when they took samples from Dr. Connors as if the very Lizard DNA was completely wiped out when it was the doctor in flesh. Now with the newly attained DNA did he manage to find a solution, one wherein he could wipe away the foreign genes from anyone affected. _Like a gene cleanser!_ Dr. Raymond concluded.

Time limited as he is now, he struggled to take a complete and straight solution. Sweat dropped from his forehead as he carefully mixed the needed components, his eyes often darting towards the two battling odd scientists of Oscorp. By then, he was almost done.

Dr. Octavius was receiving too much damage his body and mental state could take at the moment with his _sparring partner._ He glanced up to see Dr. Raymond calling his attention silently, a vial raised on one of his hands.

He nodded with determination as he fled quickly towards the head scientist. The Lizard took this as a threat and bounded towards its prey to cease it from escaping. Dr. Octavius took this instinct of the reptile to get its guard down. The moment he reached Dr. Raymond did the latter hand over the vial and fled away from the scene which was a wise choice of his.

Awaiting the Lizard's pounce, he calculated its ascent towards his person and planted all four robotic limbs, pinning the creature down. It struggled to free itself but Dr. Octavius poured the vial's content in its mouth whilst avoiding the snapping of its powerful jaws and the lashing of its tail. He held on to the flailing Lizard until its movements quieted down but still made sure if the reptile was just playing with him during its regression. The reptile's eyes grew wide, its pupils narrowed into slits.

 ** _"I'm home!" Dr. Connors called out, closing the front door behind him._**

 ** _"Daddy!" A young blonde boy bounded towards his father in excitement and was picked up – with both hands. The boy gasped. "Dad! Your arm!"_**

 ** _"Billy." The boy's mother called silently and she had the look of surprise. "Honey!" She bounded towards her husband, tears welling from her eyes as if a miracle happened. She gently touched his arms, afraid if it will fall out or something. "H-how?" She managed to whisper._**

 ** _Dr. Connors chuckled happily. "I'll explain. All in good time." He was hugged by his two loved ones._**

Dr. Connors groaned in the process, feeling lightheaded as he was held by Dr. Octavius. The sealed doors during the emergency whooshed open, guards in protective suits scattered to help what's needed to be done, assisting scientists that were knocked out by the sleeping gas whom were coming to.

Mr. Osborn came in with concern. Two guards followed him from behind. "Apologies for not being able to assist during your predicament, gentlemen. It seems the chaos within here has made us unable to enter through. I commend both of your actions for handling the situation." He glanced from Dr. Raymond to Dr. Octavius. His gaze then fell to Dr. Connors who looked down in shame. "No one will judge you for your actions, Dr. Connors. The results itself will tell you. You are welcome to seek advices from us. Don't take the entire burden for yourself." He placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder with a smile.

Dr. Connors was then led away for a new change of clothes and to ascertain that the Lizard DNA has been truly removed from his systems.

"Well now, I see you gentlemen have both shown great potential today." Mr. Osborn commended.

"Dr. Octavius here did most of the work." Dr. Raymond gestured to his fellow scientist, being modest about it.

"Please, you were able to create a gene cleanser with limited time." Dr. Octavius praised.

"I wouldn't have done it without the new data you acquired with your wondrous technology." Dr. Raymond pointed out.

"I see you both have achieved great milestones today. I am pleased to tell you both that your projects would be funded greatly!" Norman put in.

"I must say that I would hold back on that for now. Today's event was rather stressful. _Not to mention traumatizing…_ If you would let me Mr. Osborn, I'd like to take some time off." Dr. Raymond continued to speak. "Perhaps to teach at Mid Town High. It would also be able to seek out young minds with potential."

"Hitting two birds with one stone! Truly a good quality!" Norman praised, agreeing with activities being done simultaneously and making use of time effectively and efficiently when one multitasks. "Oscorp will always welcome you here!"

"I am grateful for that." Dr. Raymond slightly bowed with respect.

Mr. Osborn turned to look at Dr. Octavius. "Oscorp is grateful for your research as well as what you've accomplished today, doctor!" His arms stretched to his sides with a smile.

Dr. Octavius returned the smile his boss has given him but with intensity of pride and joy. His thoughts rang with a certain hero's praise…

" ** _Nice rig, Doc Ock!"_**

"Please. Call me… _Doc Ock_!"

 **4/3,10,22/19**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this ya'll! For the new faves and new readers, thank you for taking interest! You don't know how long I had to get this story written by watching some Spider-Man series and to which villains I'm going to put into this story. I actually tried to be the character J in this story and damn it's hard. I'm not good at gathering intel to be honest haha. ^^; So I had to do my own "research". And yes, Doc Ock here is a hero. :3**

 **It's been I guess a year since I wrote this so I have to refresh myself again. The latest I wrote was the SVD Special - Monster Miles without the chapter 2 yet. (Still writing that hehe but not now). I won't drag you guys to reading a long note by me sooo... what do ya'll think?**


End file.
